VIP
by f i y e r w o r k s
Summary: He never asked for it. He never asked for two men in black suits to, kidnap him, and tell him that he needs to be a double for the famous K-POP (Korean pop) star Gaara, stat! Can he even handle it? His just a ramyeon boy with no potential at being a star after all...Right?


Prologue

_**Sasori: 6 years old**_

_**Chiyo: 44 years old**_

"_Gran-Gran, will momma and dada ever come back to us?" He inquired so innocently, his eyes gawking at his sadden grandmother._

_She emitted a heavy, long, deep sigh and answered truthfully, "No Sasori-chan they won't, they've passed on to the afterlife. They're happy do not worry." She smiled at the petite body next to her._

_His grip tightened on his grandmothers wrinkling hands. This wasn't fair. When was life ever fair to him? He got bullied; he wasn't the richest kid in the block, and now no parents to protect him. What will he do know?-Damn._

_Chiyo noticed the sudden tightness of the boys grip in her hand. The boy was in an ire state, but it was understandable. He must be thinking on the difficulties ahead of him…No not yet he shouldn't carry a tough burden just yet, not at this age. Chiyo bend down to the height of Sasori and grinned, "Sasori-chan if you'd like you can come live with me in South Korea. I'll take care of you just like Sarabi and Hizen did." Chiyo said in her raspy voice. _

_Sasori didn't know he wanted to stay here in Japan forever, next to his mother and father's grave. But at the same time he didn't want to live in solitude, and Gran-Gran was the only person he could turn to so…maybe…he could live with her…_

_Sasori just silently nodded and hugged Chiyo, meaning he accepted the generous offer. He owes his grandmother for this…_

_**Sasori: 13 years old**_

_**Chiyo: 51 years old**_

_Ramyeon, Korea's version of ramen and to his opinion tastes better than Japan's ramen. He was trained a young age to make ramyeon, ever since Chiyo took him under her wing, so at this point of age he was already quiet adept and was ready to begin work at Chiyo's ramyeon shop -which was quite popular- any day._

"_Sasori here is your uniform, take care of them. Also work begins at 11:30 PM, understand?" Chiyo asked._

_Sasori was half-listening, he was just so proud to have finally acquired a uniform to his grandmother's shop, so cool._

_Chiyo raised her right brow and cleverly faked a cough to get the boys attention to her, "Sasori are you listening to me?" She asked wearily. She was getting to old for repeating herself. _

_Sasori snapped out of his trance and looked at his grandmother, "Um, yeah…I was just…Ecstatic that's all." He uttered scratching his vermillion head. 'What a way to impress her already she might just regret giving me the uniform. Need to pay attention more, got it.' He mentally thought._

_Chiyo sighed and repeated, "I said work begins at 11:30 PM don't be late, Sasori." She said standing up slowly._

"_Here Gran-Gran let me help." Sasori quickly dashed to his grandmother's side and aid her on standing back up. She was aging fast through the years the more the reason Sasori needs to protect her._

_Chiyo laughed softly, "Don't think this we'll help you get a promotion, boy." She said wittily._

_Sasori smiled, "I'm not counting on it. Now go get some sleep Gran-Gran." Sasori said giving Chiyo a quick peck on the cheek._

"_Yes yes, do not worry about me Sasori." Chiyo said walking towards her small room._

_There house was just on top of their ramyeon shop so things weren't exactly spacious but it felt nice, and a simple way of living nonetheless. Sasori didn't mind whatsoever, after all why would he? This was his home. Now he ought to get some sleep himself, or else he'll be late for his first day at job tomorrow._

_**Sasori: 19 years old**_

_**Chiyo: 57 years old**_

"_SASORI! Wake up now." Chiyo yelled from downstairs, "There's many costumers today I need your help!"_

_Sasori quickly removed his blankets and rushed to the bathroom. Shit he woke up late, really late. Gran-Gran we'll so fire him and give him an earful later. He quickly rinsed his face, speedily brushed his perfectly white teeth, and quickly dressed in his uniform. 'Hurry, hurry, hurry!" He thought, he was really paranoid right now and could use a cup of warm green tea. _

"_I'm coming Gran-Gran!" Sasori yelled as he quickly rushed downstairs. _

_There were a ton of costumers both inside and outside. Damn, Chiyo really needs to hire more helpers because this is just insane. _

"_Sasori man the cash register I'll make the ramyeon's." Chiyo ordered._

"_Yeah sure." Sasori quickly went behind the counter and started ordering the customers to get in a single file line. "I don't want to see any skipping alright? It's only fair to let the first person before you to go first." Sasori explained, "Now sir, what can I get you?" He inquired._

"_Can I have 3 small, um to go, Shin ramyeon." He appoint as he lay in 50 __₩._

"_Thank you, sir. Gran-Gran an order of 3 small Shin ramyeon please!" Sasori said ringing the bell._

"_Alright keep them up, Sasori." Chiyo said gathering the right ingredients for Shin ramyeon._

_Sasori heard her loud and clear, keep em' coming. 'Gran-Gran you really need to hire more people.' Sasori thought as he kept writing down orders after orders._

_XXX_

"_I'm exhausted." Sasori said breathing heavily as he sat down on a nearby chair. The customer number finally died down and the shop was near closing time._

"_You did an incredible job, Sasori I'm proud of you." Chiyo said offering her grandson a cup of cool water._

_Sasori thanked Chiyo and drank the cool water. It felt good letting it trickle down in his throat, oh yeah he was really parched after: yelling at customers to stay in line and screaming out orders to Chiyo at the kitchen. "Well I might have done a decent job today, but I'm sorry I didn't wake up early Gran-Gran." Sasori murmured placing the glass in the counter._

_Chiyo sighed, "I would've have given you an earful, but since you did a good job today I guess I'll let it pass." Chiyo smiled, "And I guess it's about time that I gave you a promotion as well…" Chiyo trailed off looking at Sasori's bulging eyes._

"_Wha- Seriously Gran-Gran!?" Sasori said in amazement, regaining energy as he stood up quickly toppling the chair he once sat on._

"_Yes yes and also new workers sound nice as well." Chiyo said pondering as she sat down._

_Sasori beamed, a promotion and new workers as well sounds really pleasant in his ears. Just hoping that the new workers won't be bratty, and then he'll get along with them just fine._

_Chiyo smiled as she saw Sasori beam up. His still just a child in many ways, but is starting to grow up into a fine man like his father Hizen. Oh how Chiyo wish Sarabi and Hizen could see Sasori right now. Chiyo didn't felt it but a small tear formed on her right eye, she quickly brushed it off so Sasori wouldn't see she didn't want him worrying about her old bones. Besides he was cheery and so should see._

* * *

_**A/N: **__Okay I'm ready for the critiques I know already that I have a lot of grammar error so yeah. Also since Sasori's mom and dad's name have never been mentioned I just decided to name them Sarabi, being the mother's name and Hizen, being the father's name. Also you might be wandering what __50 __₩ means, it's actually Korean money…Oh and I know right now things aren't making any sense (are they?) but promise I'll piece them all up in future chapters. With all that said I bid you guys' farewell._

_- y-_


End file.
